youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Cat Grant
| age (2016) = | age (2018) = | species = Human | gender = Female | hair color = Blonde | eye color = Blue | relatives = | affiliation = GBS | powers = | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = c4 | voice = Masasa Moyo }} Cat Grant is a television news personality appearing on the GBS network. Physical appearance Cat Grant is a Caucasian woman with blue eyes and layered blond hair with center-parted bangs. She wears business casual dress including a maroon fitted jacket with small shoulder pads, a scoop neck just below the collarbone, elbow-length sleeves, and a white placket without visible fastenings. She also wears a maroon knee-length skirt (matching the jacket) and high heels. She wears small, square ear studs, a torc-style silver necklace and a silver bracelet on her right wrist. History 2010 Cat Grant reported on the disappearance of Selena Gonzalez. Cat Grant was in Taipei covering the arrival of the mysterious independent arbitrator who would help with peace negotiations between North and South Rhelasia. She reported on the initial attack by Cheshire, as well as the signing on the treaty that could eventually lead to reunification. She covered Superman and Martian Manhunter's fight with the Terror Twins in New Orleans. Cat was in Metropolis, reporting on the strange plant creatures that attacked the city. After Captain Marvel defeated Ibac and Sabbac, Cat Grant did a news report on the fight. During the broadcast, it appeared that all children disappeared. Cat stayed on air to give live coverage of the events. Cat reported on the press conference Superman gave about the induction of Atom, Doctor Fate, Icon, Plastic Man and Red Arrow into the League. 2016 Cat Grant tried to get a statement from Zatanna and Rocket as they entered the Hall of Justice, but they declined comment. Catherine Cobert assured her the League would issue a statement on an alien attack on the UN shortly. Cat Grant was about to ask Carol Ferris a question about the new Earth-Mars communication satellite when G. Gordon Godfrey usurped the press conference to make slanderous comments about aliens. From the studio, Cat reported on the arrival of a Reach ship at the United Nations. She turned to G. Gordon Godfrey, who was on the scene. Cat Grant reported on an encroaching planetary body, which has cause global panic, and has started to impact the Earth gravitationally through tidal changes and mini-tsunamis. After Mongul launched all of the Warworld's weapons to carpet-bomb the Earth, Cat Grant somewhat listlessly passed on the recommendations of Homeland Security for all Americans to remain indoors. There was nowhere to go. Nightwing turned on the TV, and Cat Grant said that Blue Beetle is dominating the current news cycle, with the UN Secretary-General announcing his plan to award Blue Beetle with the international medal of valor for saving the Earth. Cat Grant interviewed Blue Beetle, after he defeated the Toyman. Cat Grant reported that Captain Atom has revealed evidence that the Reach's goal on the earth was conquest, and that the UN Secretary-General demanded the Reach leave immediately. Cat reported on the Independence Day celebrations. As a number of Leaguers escort the Reach flagship into space, she noted that it was a special independence day for the whole world; one free of Reach control, thanks to the Justice League. Appearances Background information * Cat Grant is a pre-existing character in DC Comics and supporting character of Superman in particular. She was originally presented a love-interest for Clark Kent and foil for Lois, who worked as an entertainment and gossip columnist for the Daily Planet. Her character left the series for a period after the death of her son, and struggled with alcoholism. During Lex Luthor's tenure as President of the United States of America, Cat served as White House Press Secretary. Following President Luthor's impeachment she eventually returned to the Planet. She is now portrayed as a brazen arrogant and overtly sexual woman obsessed with plastic surgery and snide behavior. * This is the second animated incarnation of Cat; she previously appeared in the direct-to-video film, All-Star Superman. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Articles without personality section Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Journalists